The 49th Hunger Games
by Viadala
Summary: The Hunger Games. 24 enter. Only one makes it out and is awarded with glory. And now it is time for the 49th Hunger Games to begin.
1. Chapter One - That Morning

**Message from the author:**

Hello, Viadala here. This is my very first fan fiction. I don't expect much, and you shouldn't, either. So please don't hate on this if you don't like it. I decided to make my story about the 49th Hunger Games, because in the book series and wikis, it has no known info. If another fan fiction on this website portrays the 49th Hunger Games _as well,_ I am NOT stealing or copying ANYTHING. So, enjoy what I've written so far, I guess. Also, feel free to review the story so far, it's appreciated!

* * *

 _Chapter One - That Morning_

Laven woke up. She listened and heard sounds coming from another room. She sighed in relief. _Nothing happened to them._ She stepped out of bed and looked at the wall. _Am I forgetting something? I swear I am,_ she thought. Average mornings in District Twelve weren't usually this silent. She got out of her bed. It was small and depressing. She got dressed in her casual clothes and walked out of her room and into the living room. The face of a young boy awaited her. He looked sad.

"Laven I'm scared..." He grabbed her arm and squeezed tight. Laven felt like her blood circulation was getting cut off.

"It'll be okay, Kern." Laven spoke, her hand gently rubbing his head.

"B-But Laven, what if I get reaped?" Kern whined, tears streaming down his face. _Reaped?_ Laven thought. _Oh._ She wiped the tears off his face.

"Kern, I promise you won't get picked. Your name will be one in a thousand." It was Kern's first reaping. He was only entering his name once in the drawing, while Laven was entering her name several times for tessera. The family had just enough money for a house, but not enough for food and water.

"La-" Kern was cut off by Laven covering his mouth with her hand.

"Kern. It won't happen." He closed his eyes and hugged her. She hugged him back. _I promised him. He can't get picked._ _I... I can't lose Kern,_ Laven thought as she looked at Kern's tiny eyes. The grey jewels that found a home in his eyes sparkled with tears. "You're going to be okay, Kern.." she let go of him and he slowly let go too. He looked up at her. He broke out a smile.

"I love you Laven," He hugged his older sister. She hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

"Tell Mom and Dad I'm going out, okay?" She told him. Kern nodded in response. _At least Kern's a little more happy,_ she opened the door, and before she walked out, she smiled at Kern and waved. He copied her and waved back. Then he ran into the kitchen. She walked outside. District Twelve didn't look any different, despite the fact that crying was heard from inside of almost every house, a young child scared about what might happen to a relative - or themselves. Laven looked around and frowned. And then she heard a growl. She expected it to be an animal of some sort, but she realized it was coming from her stomach. Before she could decide where and how she could find food, she was interrupted by words.

"Hey Laven." To the side of her she saw her friend, Skene. He was her age, 16. He had black hair that covered his eyes a little. He was a little taller than her. Skene was also one of those boys that the other girls went a little 'crazy' about. He wasn't the richest, but he knew how to hunt and was good with knifes.

"Hi," Laven replied, sadness in her voice. Skene looked at her in an empathetic way.

"Is everything... okay?" He responded to her. They stopped walking. Laven covered her eyes with her hands.

"E-Everything's not okay!" She yelled. She started to cry. "My brother's horrified, we're starving, and today's the Reaping!" Skene looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "And.. and... I'M probably going to get reaped for the Hunger Games and die..." She sniffed. Skene inched a little closer, but Laven turned away.

"Laven.." He continued to inch closer, but he was always out of reach of Laven. "It'll be okay.." He spoke, hoping she'd feel better, but he continued to hear her crying. Skene realized his pleading was going nowhere, and no matter how closer he got to her, she'd always inch away from him. So he put his arm around her, preventing her from moving. Her eyes met his. With his other hand, he stroked her head. "Everything's going to be fine." Laven closed her eyes.

"Skene, do you promise? That.. everything will be fine?" She quietly asked. Skene nodded. Neither of them moved. Laven opened her eyes. Her stomach grumbled. Skene looked at Laven.

"Hungry?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay, let's get some food." He let go of her and took a knife out of his pocket. She looked up at him in confusion. "We're just gonna go to the Hob." He started to walk, and Laven reluctantly followed. Laven looked at Skene. He continued to walk and didn't notice that she was looking at him. Laven began to slow down. She looked at the floor. Skene spun the knife around his fingers and noticed that Laven stopped. He turned around and walked up to her. "Laven?" Laven looked at Skene. "Laven, is something wrong?" Skene looked at Laven. _Is something wrong with her again?_ Skene thought.

"N-No.." Laven whispered.

"Laven, can you make it to the Hob?" Skene asked. If she couldn't make it there, he was fine getting some food and bringing it back to her. Laven responded in small nod. "Alright," Skene muttered. He didn't like seeing Laven like this. Skene looked back at Laven. She was staring at the floor. _Maybe it's because of the Reaping,_ Skene told himself. Skene frowned. "Laven, I'm here for you..." He spoke as he reached for her hand. Surprisingly enough, Laven didn't object. Her hand felt cold. Skene stared at Laven for a while, and then at their interlocked hands. "Alright. Let's go." They started to walk again. Skene had no idea what was wrong with Laven. Usually she was excited to see him, but this time, she wasn't. Skene squeezed Laven's hand. _Please tell me Laven's okay,_ Skene thought to himself. Eventually they reached the Hob. "Hey Laven, will you be fine waiting out here?" Skene asked Laven. She let go of his hand and sat on a nearby log and nodded. He nodded back and went inside the Hob.

"Oh, hello there Skene," a voice spoke. It was Greasy Sae, one of the ladies that sold stuff in the Hob. She cooked up soup.

"Hi. Have some soup?" He asked. Hopefully soup would make Laven happy.

"Actually, I just made some yesterday. Shot a squirrel runnin' across the streets. It outta make some good stew," She replied. "Want some of it?" She asked him. Skene nodded. He took a dead squirrel from out of his pocket.

"Surprised how that fit in there," She said as she passed him a bowl.

"Hey, I have a friend outside, can I let her eat this outside?" Skene asked.

"Yup, just bring back the bowl." She said the last park sternly. Skene nodded. There was a shatter of glass nearby. "THAT BETTER NOT BE ONE OF MINE!" Greasy Sae screamed as she walked to where the commotion was. Skene decided he shouldn't linger anymore and just give the stew to Laven. So he walked outside with the bowl and met up with Laven on the log she was sitting on.

"Got some food, Laven," He said to her. Her eyes were covered with her hands. He sat on the log next to her. "Laven. Please don't act like this," He told her. He put the soup bowl on the ground. She looked up at him. She threw her arms around him and began to cry again. He sighed and hugged her.

"S-Skene..." She whispered with her face to his chest. Skene gently laid his head on hers. He was aware her tears were making his shirt wet.

"Laven. Please," He said silently and calmly. "It kills me to see you like this." She squeezed him. He squeezed her gently. She released him and picked up the bowl. She slurped some up.

"What did you give for it?" She whispered.

"Just a squirrel.." He replied. Laven frowned.

"You didn't have to give up the squirrel for me.." She looked down at the stew.

"It's okay. I'd take you over a squirrel any day." He spoke, looking back at Laven. She slurped up a little more and then laid her head on his shoulder. Skene didn't move. Laven closed her eyes. "Laven, are you okay?" He asked sternly, not moving. She opened her eyes.

"No," She replied, so silent that he could barely hear her.

"It'll be okay." He wrapped his arm around her. She took her head off him.

"Promise?" She whispered. Skene looked at her.

"I promise." He placed his other hand on her cheek gently. "You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." Laven didn't move a muscle and just stared into Skene's eyes. Skene removed his hand off her cheek. "Now eat. Please." She grabbed the bowl and drank it all. "Good girl," he teased. Laven stared at the floor. Skene sighed. "You make my life hard, Princess." He put his hands gently on her cheeks and kissed her. Laven stared at him, shocked. Her first kiss. She never thought about what it would feel like - and who she'd get it from. It was gentle and warm. And comforting. She kissed him back. Soon enough, Skene pulled away. Laven blushed. Skene grasped her hand. "We should get ready for the Reaping now," he told her. Laven nodded, speechless. They both stood up. Before Skene walked to drop the bowl off, he hugged her. "Be safe, Princess."

"Okay.." She responded. Skene let go of her and stared at her before running off back to the Hob. She ran back home, thinking entirely about Skene.


	2. Chapter Two - The Reaping

_Chapter 2 - The Reaping_

Skene. That's the only thing Laven thought of as she ran back home. Laven couldn't believe what happened between them just a few minutes ago. _He kissed me. Skene. He kissed me,_ she told herself as she ran home. She continued to remember the warmth of his lips, the sensation she felt. But she also thought about how she made him feel. How she made him waste a squirrel on a stew entirely for her. She felt bad. But it was all his doing; he leaned in for the kiss, he purchased her the soup. But she made him feel hurt when she was sad. _It was all my fault._ She thought about what she made Skene did until she reached her house. She knocked on the door. It opened.

"Hello.. Laven! Where were you?" Her mother asked.

"Oh. Just hanging out with Skene." Laven replied.

"Well, you looked like something happened." Her mother spoke.

"Skene just noticed that I was hungry and exchanged a squirrel for some stew for me." Laven smiled, trying to cover the shock about the kiss.

"That's nice of him. But right now, you got to put your outfit on," Laven's mother told her. Laven walked in and saw Kern already dressed.

"Laven!" He ran up to her and squeezed her.

"Hey there, my little Kern," Laven joyfully said to him.

"Laven! Go and change in your room." Laven's mother commanded.

"Fine," Laven muttered. She grabbed her clothes and stomped into her room. She removed her regular clothes, put them on her bed, and put on her Reaping clothes. She wore a write dress, brown sandles, and a ring she got as a gift. It opened like a locket, and inside she had a picture of Kern, her parents, and Skene. She smiled and looked in her mirror, cracked in the top left corner. Her brown hair was laid down. Laven thought she looked fine and walked back into the living room. She saw Kern talking to her father, who had coal dust all over his face.

"You won't get picked, my precious little Kern," he told Kern. Kern smiled though Laven could tell he was scared.

"Laven, it's time you and Kern go to the square, for the.. Reaping." Laven's mother spoke, fear in her voice.

"Okay. Love you." Laven replied as she hugged her mother. Kern did the same. "Bye. I hope I... see you again." Laven muttered. Her parents waved to her and Kern as the walked out. They started to walk a bit before any of them said anything, but Kern broke the silence.

"Laven, can we pick Skene up?" Kern asked. Laven didn't disagree to the idea, and decided if he wanted that, that should happen.

"Okay. But we should probably run.. just to make sure he's home when we reach his house." Laven replied to Kern. Kern smiled.

"Yay!" He hollered. "Race you there!" Kern starting running, but Laven shortly caught up. _I guess it would be nice to see Skene,_ Laven told herself. _Him being a friend and all._ The trees' leaves seemed to be waving goodbye to the potential tributes. Laven race ahead or Kern, beating him by a thousand miles to Skene's house. Kern eventually ran up.

"You're so fast!" He hollered.

"I know," Laven smiled. She always beat Skene to their meeting place, a giant tree in front of Laven's house. "Okay, wait here, Kern." Kern sat on a rock and kicked the dirt. Laven slowly walked up to Skene's door and knocked on it. "Skene? Are you home?" Laven continued to knock and then the door opened, revealing an unhappy Skene. His face lightened up when he say Laven.

"Laven!" He stepped out the doorway. He carried her up and twirled her around.

"Skene!" Laven giggled. Kern ran up from his rock. "Are you ready to head to the square? For.. the Reaping?" Laven was put back on the ground.

"Yep. Wanna come with me?" Skene asked as Kern ran up, trying not to be forgotten.

"Of course! Oh, and Kern's coming, too." She looked at her brother. He looked at Skene.

"Oooooh, so that's Kern," Skene looked down at Kern.

"When are we going to that Reaping area?" Kern asked.

"Right now," Laven spoke as she looked at Kern.

"Okay, Let's go then," Skene replied. All three of them walked in silence to the square. The square was packed with people. Kids of all ages, some parents, and tons of Peacekeepers.

"Get in line!" One Peacekeeper grabbed Kern. He tried to reach for Laven.

"Kern. Don't resist." Laven looked at Kern. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kern responded. He was taken away by the Peacekeeper. Skene faced Laven.

"May the odds be ever in your favor, Princess." Skene winked at Laven.

"Stoppit..." she punched him playfully. Skene planted a kiss on her cheek. Laven blushed. A Peacekeeper started to walk to them. "See ya later. Good luck." She squeezed his hand.

"Same to you, Princess." He winked one last time and walked over to the boy's line. Laven brought herself to the girl's line. So many of the girls looked anxious. Laven thought about it and started to scare herself. Maybe _Kern won't get picked... but I will,_ She thought to herself. _I'll miss Skene, my parents... everyone and everything. Even the tree in front of our house._ The capitol's anthem began to play, as if to get everyone's attention. A woman with blue hair walked onto the stage.

"Hello, hello! I am Eula Weryol, your district's escort." Her blue hair was laid down, and she wore a poofy blue dress with blue shoes. She wore blue lipstick and eyeshadow. To top that off, she had many blue tattoos and blue painted nails. "As you all know, today is Reaping Day, where we pick the names of the 'lucky' tributes who will enter in the Hunger Games. So, may the odds be ever in you favor!" She walked up to girls' glass ball. "Ladies first." She reached in a hand with long blue nails and picked out a slip. She opened. "Our lady is..." she didn't speak the name immediately on purpose. "Laven Yule!" _No. NO. This can't be happening. Laven Yule. Picked for the 49th Annual Hunger Games. This can't be happening,_ Laven thought to herself. Laven walked forward. She looked at everyone around her. Some felt sorry. Others were happy they weren't picked. Laven made it to the stage.

"Laven!" A boy - _Kern -_ was running up to Laven. Kern was crying. Peacekeepers were running after him. "Laven. You said we'd be safe, me and you.."

"Kern," Laven was blinking tears away, "take care of mom and dad for me."

"Laven!" Kern shrieked. The Peacekeepers grabbed him by the arms and pulled him away. "LAVEN!" Kern was taken away. Laven was right next to Eula.

"Any volunteers?" She asked. Not a sound. "Ooookay. Now our gentleman.." she dug her hand in the bowl and pulled about a slip of paper, "Skene Kincardine!" _Skene. Skene Kincardine. No. Not him. Anyone but him. Now both of us will have to die,_ Laven told herself. Skene walked onto the stage, standing right next to Laven. He looked at her and grasped her hand in his. "Aaaany volunteers?" Eula asked the audience. No response. "Alright! We have our tributes for the 49th Hunger Games!"

"Skene.." Laven looked at Skene. He wrapped his arm around her.

"It'll be okay, Princess." He looked at her. Eula rushed them into a train. A train that would drive them into the Capitol. A train that would bring them to their doom.


	3. Chapter Three - The Train Ride

_Chapter 3 - The Train Ride_

Laven and Skene (and Eula) were brought to the train station by car. They didn't speak at all. They just looked at each other. _I wonder what Skene's thinking,_ Laven thought. After their short car ride, they were at the train station. They've never seen any of these trains before, except for the time they say them on TV. Before Laven could admire the trains, her and Skene were rushed into a train. They held the other's hand. They didn't let go. Since they were on the stage, recently reaped, their hands were seperated. Laven saw Eula getting in the train with them. Cameras flashed at them. People were screaming. Skene squeezed Laven's hand and started walking to the the train, Laven trailing behind him. Eventually, the got inside of the train. It was on of the most luxurious things they've ever seen; padded seats, drinks and food whenever you wanted, and lots of room so you could do whatever you wanted. They had their own rooms, too. Skene and Laven just sat down, still holding the other's hand.

"So, I'm guessing you two know each other?" Eula asked, smiling.

"We're friends," Skene replied. Laven looked at Skene.

"Did you two meet your mentor yet?" Eula asked again. The train was already in motion.

"No, not yet." Skene answered. He noticed that Laven wasn't looking happy, so he decided to do all the talking.

"Well, I can bring her in right now, if you want," Eula took a look at her blue nails. Laven nodded.

"That would be nice." Skene stared at Eula.

"Okay, just wait here for a bit." Eula walked off. Laven and Skene were silent until Eula was out of sight.

"So... Kern?" Skene asked Laven. At first, Laven didn't answer. She picked at the seat she sat on.

"Kern." Laven spoke quietly.

"Miss him already?" Skene asked. Laven nodded. She looked at the floor. "It's okay. He'll be safe." Laven stared at him. He stared back.

"Hello, are you the District Twelve tributes?" someone asked. They both looked straight and noticed a woman with blonde hair was staring at them.

"Yes, we are. Are you our mentor?" Skene asked. He sat straight up.

"Yes I am. I'm Adiale Wellwood. Nice to meet you." She gave her hand to Skene so he could shake it. He did.

"Skene Kincardine," Skene spoke. Adiale put her hand in front of Laven, expecting a hand shake. Laven just inched closer to Skene and did nothing else.

"Is she shy?" Adiale asked Skene.

"No. Laven's.. sad." Skene felt Laven move closer to him, so close that she touched him.

"Well, all tributes are sad, or at least unhappy once reaped." Adiale looked at Laven. Laven laid her head down on Skene.

"Laven's extremely unhappy. Well, depressed, actually." Skene stared at Adiale. He felt like she was being a little rude to Laven.

"Hmm. Well, you must be famished! Want anything to eat?" Adiale asked them. _She obviously changed the subject, just so she wouldn't have to deal with Laven,_ Skene thought. _Well, I guess that leaves me to care about her, and I'm fine with that._ Skene nodded.

"Okay then. Avoxes!" Adiale called out. People flooded around their table and placed bread rolls on the table. They looked exquisite. The 'Avoxes' fled out the room.

"Wait. Are we seriously allowed to have these?" Skene asked. Adiale nodded.

"I forgot you've never actually eaten food like this before," Adiale spoke as she looked at Skene and Laven. Skene ate one and picked up another and looked at Laven.

"Want it?" He whispered. She nodded. Skene handed it to her. She removed her head off his shoulder and ate the roll. Her eyes sparkled.

"Good, right?" He asked, still as silent as a whisper. She smiled and nodded. Skene was happy to see her smile.

"Has Eula given you a mini tour or the train? Like, where your rooms are?" Adiale interrupted.

"No. No she hasn't. She went to find you and then she left." Skene told her.

"Mm. Maybe she's doing something relating to the Games, or the Capitol," Adiale suggested.

"Well, can _you_ show us our rooms?" Skene asked. Adiale nodded.

"Just follow me, you two!" She started walking. Skene sneaked a bread roll into his pocket. Shortly after, Laven followed. They reached two rooms.

"Skene, your room's right there." she pointed to his door happily. She walked away as if she forgot about Laven. Laven frowned. Skene noticed she was upset. So, he thought of something.

"Laven, maybe you should wash your hair, put some clothes on and meet me outside later?" Skene asked. He tried to hide the fact he was going to do something special.

"Okay." Laven spoke silently and walked into her room. _Hopefully my little 'plan' could make her happy,_ Skene thought. He walked into his room. It was pretty plain. A little yellow and grey bed, different from any other beds Skene saw in his district. It spoke capitol. There was also a bathroom.

"I need a box." Skene looked around. No boxes. _Maybe Adiale has some boxes. Or cloth, anything like that,_ Skene thought. He walked out his room.

"Adiale! Adiale, where are you?" He called out. Seconds later Adiale appeared.

"Skene, need anything?" She asked. He gave an awkward smile.

"Do you happen to have... a box or cloth and a ribbon?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. The Avoxes probably know where some of those are. Want them?" She asked, as if she was oblivious to what he wanted the items for.

"Yes please." He smiled. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay then. I'll ask the Avoxes." She walked into another room. Skene heard only Adiale's voice. Soon enough she came out with a box, a ribbon, and a red piece of cloth. She handed them to Skene. "Here you ago. If you need anything else," she looked at the items, "ask me." She walked away. Skene smiled a huge smile. _Time to make this gift._ He opened his bedroom's door, and before he entered, looked at Laven's door. _For Laven._ He entered and closed the door. He placed his materials on his bed. _Box. Ribbon. Cloth._ Skene grabbed the bread roll from his pocket, perfectly undamaged. The same type of bread roll Laven loved. He opened the box and put it in it. He put the cloth over the bread, hiding it like a surprise. Then he closed the box and wrapped the ribbon around it and tied it in a perfect bow. _Done._ Skene looked down at it. _A b_ _eautiful gift for a beautiful girl,_ he told himself. He smiled. He exited his room and knocked on Laven's door. He heard sounds coming from the inside of her room. Laven opened the door.

"Hi Skene." She was still speaking quietly. Her hair was wet, suggested she showered, and she wore clothes he guessed were from the closet in her room. He hid the gift behind his back.

"I have something for you... It's kind of small, though." He showed her the gift.

"Skene, the size is perfect," She smiled at him. Skene handed it to her. She delicately removed the ribbon as if not to damage it. She removed the cloth and revealed the bread.

"See? Not mu-" Skene was cut of by a big hug from Laven.

"Skene, it's perfect. I didn't even expect a gift at all," She told him. She squeezed him.

"I didn't really think you'd like bread, Princess." He looked at her.

"Skene, shut up! It's wonderful." She squeezed him harder.

"Okay, okay. Now can you stop squeezing me?" He squeaked out. Laven stopped. And she yawned.

"Tired?" Skene looked at her. Laven nodded. Skene didn't realize it was already kind of late.

"Welllllll, goodnight Princess." He winked and started to walk into his room. Before he did, Laven pulled his arm and placed the gift on the floor. Skene turned around. "Something wrong?"

"Thanks for the bread. Made my day." She blushed.

Without thinking, Skene kissed her forehead. "Now go to sleep, okay?" He looked at Laven, her face red due to her blushing. She nodded and walked into her room... with the bread. Skene put on some comfy pants and just as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

In her room, Laven put her gift on her nightstand. _Goodnight, Skene._ She blushed with just the thought of him and got under her blankets and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four - The Next Morning

_Chapter Four - The Next Morning_

Laven woke up. She felt the train rock her. She looked at the bread she got from Skene and smiled. She remembered about what happened last night. The gift, the bread, the kiss. Even if it was just on the forehead. She put some clothes on, a plain red t-shirt and fluffy pants, and decided to see if they had breakfast. She walked outside and smelled many different foods. She walked over to Skene's door. She noticed he kept his door open the whole night and walked in. Skene was buried with blankets. _Wow. What a 'tidy' sleeper,_ she thought. She giggled. She walked over to the bed and sat on it. Skene twitched. She lay down.

"Skeeeeene, time to wake uuuuuup..." He didn't budge. She rolled on top of him. "Skene!" Skene woke up and shook her off. She fell on the floor and hit her head.

"Laven?" She stared at her.

"Ow." She rubbed her head. "What was that for?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who climbed on top of a sleeping person... Are you okay?" He sat on the floor next to her.

"Yeah. Fine." She removed her hand from her head. Blood soaked it. She looked at Skene.

"Laven. We need to bring you to Adiale." He sounded serious.

"No." She put her hand back on her head.

"Whadya mean no? Laven, you're hurt!" Skene reached for her head but she jerked away.

She frowned. "Skene, I don't want to go to Adiale." She lay down on the ground. "I'd rather bleed with you around then spend time, even less than a minute, with her."

"Laven, if you don't come I'll _make_ you come.." She shook her head. "I'm serious." Laven looked at him and didn't respond. Her head bled onto the carpet.

"I'm not going." She rolled around.

"Okay then." He picked her up and carried her. He smiled.

"Skene stoppit!" Laven kicked him.

"Well, Princess, you chose the hard way." He carried her out of his room.

"SKENE! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She screamed. She flailed.

"No." He didn't have a shirt on due to Laven barging into his room and giving him no time to actually put a shirt on.

"STOP IT!" She shrieked. She tried to kick him.

"Laven. You're hurt. I'm doing the right thing," He spoke calmly.

"SKENE, STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Skene stopped moving.

"No."

"SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEENE!" Laven screamed her heart out and continued to (attempt) to attack Skene. Eventually she got tired.

"Good now?" Skene smiled a big grin. Laven just lay down in his arms. He squeezed her tighter, just in case she flailed out again.

"Owwww. Skene.." She looked up. He looked at her eyes. They looked like they were going to shed tears. He released his grip. Her stared at her in silence, and then she spoke again. "Skeeeeene. Please don't make me go." She looked up at him.

"Laven. I can't just let you stay injured. I'm.. sorry." Skene replied. Laven whimpered. "ADIALE!" Adiale came rushing in.

"What was all the commo-" She saw Laven bleeding in Skene's arms. "What happened to her?"

"Woke up, noticed my door was open, so she walked in and rolled on me to 'wake me'. I shook her off and she fell, and she started bleeding."

"Wow. Her head's seriously bleeding." Adiale looked at Laven. Even though she couldn't really move in Skene's arms, she attempted to jerk away.

"Laven, stop." Skene spoke to Laven. She shook her head. Adiale kept reaching for Laven's head, but Laven kept jerking away. Adiale gave up and whispered something to Skene. He nodded. He gently placed Laven on the floor. Before Laven could roll away, she was pinned to the floor. She tried to get up but she couldn't.

"Skene, STOP." She struggled.

"Not until your head is fine." Skene had her arms pinned down with his arms, and her legs pinned down with his.

"Skene, I don't want anything to happen to my head." She whined. Adiale walked back into the room with bandages.

"She doing good?" She asked.

"Still pretty.. feisty." He looked up. Laven tried to move her legs so she could kick Skene off, but he was too strong.

"Alright. Let's just see what I can do." She sat in front of Laven's head. She ripped a long bandage strip from the bandage roll and started to wrap it around her head, but she jerked her head, messing Adiale up. This happened a few more times.

"Laven. Stop it. NOW." Adiale roared. She started to shed a few tears and shook her head. Skene moved his head closer to Laven.

"Laven, easy or hard?" he silently asked.

"E-Easy," she managed to choke out.

"Okay then." He release his grip and hugged her. They were still on the floor. She didn't flail.

"Sorry, Skene." She whispered.

"Laven, I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who hurt you." Adiale wrapped the bandage around Laven's forehead. She didn't care, as long as Skene was holding her. They both sat up.

"I can't believe you were having a tantrum about a head injury," Adiale blurt out. Laven glared at her, her smile morphing into a frown.

"Laven, no.." Skene attempted to comfort her but she pushed him aside.

" _What_ did you just say?" Laven slowly walked up to her.

"I said I couldn't believe you were having a tantrum over a head injury that we were going to fix." Laven grabbed the closest item - a chair - and threw it at her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE _I_ HAVE TO DEAL WITH _YOU_ AS A MENTOR!" Adiale fell to the floor once the chair hit her, but stood back up. She pointed to Laven's room.

"Go. NOW." Adiale spoke as if she was talking to a five year old. Laven stomped over. Before she entered, she looked at Skene who watched her the whole time. Skene sat up on a chair.

"Breakfast, Skene?" Adiale asked, as if nothing happened. Skene nodded, speechless. "Okay. While I get the Avoxes to set up breakfast, you should put a shirt on." Skene nodded. He walked to his room, opened the door, opened the closet, and put a shirt on. He exited his room and looked at Laven's door. He heard screaming and crying. He walked back over to the table and waited for the food to arrive. The Avoxes put scones, juice, and water on the table. He nodded at them and picked up a scone. It looked good. Skene took a tiny bite. Adiale walked over and sat in the chair across from him.

"Is Laven eating going to eat any breakfast?" He asked.

"No. No she won't." Adiale picked up a scone and ate it.

"Is there a reason for that?" Skene knew the answer already.

"Weell, she did throw a _chair_ at me. And she's really rude."

"So, she's eating.. nothing?"

"Mhmm."

"But wouldn't that just make Laven.. more made? And sad?"

"I'm just your mentor. I shouldn't care _that_ much about the stupid female tribute's emotions."

"That's it." Skene grabbed five scones. He walked to Laven's room. Adiale shrugged her shoulders. He knocked on her door.

"Leave me alone, Adiale," Laven spoke.

"It's Skene. I have... breakfast," Skene heard footsteps and smiled. The door opened.

"Whadya want?" He walked past her and sat on her bed. She closed her door and sat on the bed next to him. He revealed the scones.

"Got some scones.." Laven picked one up and threw it at Skene's face. It fell on his lap. "Adiale said you weren't going to have breakfast, so I thought maybe you'd like to actually _eat,_ " He looked at her.

"Oh." She grabbed the scone from his lap and smiled. "Oops." She took a small bite out of it. "Aren't these for you, too, Skene?" She asked him. Skene shook his head.

"Nope. Just for you, Princess."

"Skene, I don't need them all. Eat one,"

"No."

"Skene, just eat some!" She looked at his mouth. "Wait, Skene. There's something in your throat!"

"Really?"

"Can I get it for you?" She smiled.

"Okaaaay.." She put her left hand in his mouth and with her right hand, shoved a scone into his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed. Laven started giggling and rolling on the bed.

"I knew you were going to do that."

"Then why did you let me?"

Skene smiled. "I wanted to see the reaction on your beautiful face."

"Pssssh, you totally fell for it!" Laven laid down on the bed with a scone in her hand. Skene grabbed one and did the same. "These scones taste like scones," Laven spoke.

"You are correct, Princess." Skene held his scone above Laven's mouth. She nibbled it. Then she frowned and inched closer to Skene.

"Something wrong?" Skene grasped her hand.

"Just thinking about.. the games."

"Do you know what I always think of?" He asked her.

"What?"

"You, Laven." He gently kissed her cheek. Laven just sat there, as if Skene wasn't there. He noticed a weird look on her face. "You aren't really afraid of _only_ the games, are you?" She shook her head.

"I miss Kern."

"Laven. Do you know what Kern would want?" He asked.

"What?"

"He'd want you to stay strong. To win the games for him," He told her. She looked at the wall.

"But what would Kern want you to do?" She asked Skene. She dug her nails into her partially nibbled scone.

"He'd want me to take care of his sister." Laven looked up at Skene and gave him a half smile. There was silence between them but then Laven broke it.

"Skene, when did all of... this happen?"

"This is...?"

"All the.. romantic stuff.. and kissing." Laven looked at him. Skene blushed. He looked embarrassed.

"Erm, well, once I met you when we were ten, you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Princess. I've always had a crush on you, but I guess I was a little too afraid to tell you how I felt. I thought my feelings would've been rejected." Skene looked at the roof. "But then I realized I had to man up and tell you. It was the Reaping, and I just.. felt like you would've been picked that time. It was my last chance, I guess. So, right after you ate the stew, I just.. thought it felt right." Skene sighed and looked at Laven. "I guess you asked that because you don't like me back, right...?" Laven's eyes widened.

"N-No, Skene, that's not what I meant.."

"That's obviously what you meant. Laven, I'm not stupid." He got off the bed.

"Skene, please don't leave." Her voice sounded like a mouse's. Skene glared at her and walked back into his room. He slammed the door.

"Skene, please.."

"Leave me alone, Laven."

"Ske-" Laven was interrupted.

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" He roared. Laven curled up on the floor in front of his door and cried. She spoke so silent that she could barely hear herself speak.

"Skene... I love you."

* * *

 **Message from the author:**

Okay, let's face it. Skene's incredibly awkward. In real life he would be the weirdest person ever. But, hey, when I was making characters up, I got Skene somehow. So, if I have to describe the next chapter with a few words, I'd choose 'depressing', 'dramatic', and 'emotional'. I hope you're excited about it, just like me!

-Viadala


	5. Chapter Five - Laven's Loneliness

_Chapter 5 - Laven's Loneliness_

Laven stayed on the floor in front of Skene's door for a while. There was no sound coming from it. She stayed in a ball, as if she were a caterpillar in a cocoon, waiting for metamorphosis to happen.

"Skene..." she whimpered. No sound. She put her hand on her eye, some of the bandage wrapped over it. She ripped it off her face. It was soaked red, and her head was still bleeding. She slid it under Skene's door and waited to see if anything happened. Footsteps came to the door and stopped. Laven lifted her head up, a smile slowly spreading across her face. She saw Skene's hand pick up her bandages from the tiny crack under the door. She heard him walk back to his bed. She sighed and laid her head down again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Skene sat on his bed, the bandage in his hand. He threw it against the wall. _Stupid Laven,_ he thought. He heard a sound coming from the outside of his room. _Laven._ Skene didn't budge and laid his head on his pillow. Skene didn't want to deal with her. Just a while go, the only thing in his mind was Laven. Now, he thought of the Games. The Games where, if he won, Lavern and twenty-two others would have to die. He just decided to fall asleep.

Laven realized Skene wasn't going to come out. She walked away and sat in a chair - the one she brutally launched at Adiale earlier. She put her head on the table. She heard footsteps and expected it to be Eula or Adiale, but she saw an Avox. He was cleaning up the floor that was soaked with her blood. He noticed that she was looking at him and stared at her. He had brown hair, a red Avox uniform, and blue eyes. He looked about twenty. "Hello?" She quietly spoke. He continued to stare at her, a shocked expression on his face. "I'm not supposed to be talking to you, right?" The Avox nodded. Laven noticed that he looked familiar; she felt like she saw him in her district. "Have I met you before?" She asked. He didn't do anything for a while, and then nodded. Laven struggled to remember who he was, but then a word flashed into memory; Nor. "N-Nor...? Is that _you_?" He nodded. Like Skene, he was taller than Laven. Nor Henderson, a friend of Laven, went out one day. He never returned to District Twelve. He used to hunt in the woods beyond the electrical fence. He was a friend of Laven and Kern and would sometimes give them food, like berries, that he found in the woods. "Nor.." Laven hugged him. He hugged him back but quickly released. A door opened and Adiale walked in. Nor immediatly fell to the floor, pretended to clean the blood stains as if nothing happened.

"Laven?" Adiale raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I heard sounds from the other room, were you _talking_ to the Avox?"

Laven came up with a quick 'explanation'. "No, I told him to clean the blood off the carpet." Nor nodded.

"...Alright. Avox, once you're done, make food." Nor nodded and quickly scrubbed the carpet. The blood came out, and before he left to prepare food, he bowed at Laven. Then he rushed out. Laven blushed. "Laaaaven, why are you blushing?" She smiled a suspicious smile.

"Umm, I was thinking of someone."

"Who might that someone be?" Laven hesitated.

"Skene," she lied. "Something.. complicated.. happened between us, and I'm trying to make up, I guess."

"Do you think he'll come out and eat?" Adiale asked.

Laven nodded. "As long as I'm across the table or far away." Adiale nodded, and stared to walk to the door she came out of, then turned around and looked at Laven.

"I'm guessing your little 'boyfriend' dumped you, right?" Laven clenched her fists when she heard this from her mentor.

"I _will_ throw another chair." Adiale smirked and walked out. Nor walked out of the kitchen with three plates of roasted rabbit, spiced with many exquisite spices. Laven stared at the floor. Nor placed the plates on the table and walked over. He pulled back a chair, for Laven, and Laven sat down. She smiled and nodded. "Can you call Skene?" She asked. Nor nodded and walked over to Skene's door and knocked. Nor heard nothing for a minute, then heard footsteps. The door opened.

"Stop it, La-" Skene noticed that instead of Laven being at the door, he saw a tall Avox in a red uniform. Skene looked up. Nor pointed at the table. Skene walked over. He noticed Laven sitting there already and sighed. He walked over and sat in the chair across from Laven. He noticed her smiling. "Why are you smiling?" He asked her. She frowned.

"Not because of you," she responded.

"Then who are you smiling about?"

"None of your business." She cut up some of the rabbit meat with her knife. Nor walked over with a knife and fork for Skene, and before he handed the utensils to Skene, he gave him a death glare. Nor secretly smiled at Laven and walked back into the kitchen.

"Wow. That Avox is rude," Skene muttered as he looked at his knife and fork. Both crooked and ruined, unlike Laven's shining, beautiful ones.

"He's not rude," Laven blurted out. Skene stared at her.

"I don't care about your opinion." Skene cut a piece of the rabbit meat. Laven stared back at him. He looked at her for a second, but then his gaze shifted back to his meal. Laven stood up.

"How about you leave _me_ alone?" She violently stabbed her knife into her rabbit. Skene stood up, just like Laven did moments before.

" _Fine!_ I wish you'd just get out of my life!" He screamed.

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED." Nor rushed out when he heard the screaming.

"And now the Avox comes out. PERFECT timing!" Nor walked over to Skene's plate and picked it up. Skene shoved him to the floor. Laven rushed to Nor, and just as she did, Skene stomped back to his room. Before entering, he yelled back at Laven. "I WISH YOU'D JUST DIE!" Skene slammed his door. Laven sat back down, laying her face on the table. Nor stood up and received her knife and fork, ran to the kitchen, and came back. Laven hugged him.

"Are you going to be an Avox for our District.. in the Capitol, that is? Like, during the Games?" Nor nodded. She sat up and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek, then walked into her room. Nor walked back into the kitchen. Laven looked around and found the bread roll Skene gave her. She walked out of her room, and right in front of Skene's room, stomped on the bread, it's box, and the cloth and ribbon. She kicked Skene's door, the smooshed gift in front of it, and stomped back into her room. She hoped that she wouldn't have to be the one to kill him in the Games. She still felt a little something for her friend, but most of the feeling burned away like her District's coal.


	6. Chapter Six - Inside her Room

_Chapter Six - Inside her Room_

Laven sat on her bed. She didn't speak for a few minutes, but then she heard a sound.

"Attention, all passengers. You would've been brought to the Capitol last night, but since we're using the older, slower, trains, your ride has been longer. All of the newer ones were used for an... issue... in District Five." Laven listened as well as she can to the voice. It was a young lady's, and once Laven heard it, she knew it was Eula's. "We're sorry for the inconvenience. And to the tributes, may the odds be ever in your favor!" The message ended with the Capitol's anthem. Laven sat up and looked around. She never noticed a screen on the wall. She tapped the screen and it turned on. The Capitol's logo swirled around on the screen. Laven heard another sound.

"Hello, Laven. What would you like to watch?" the voice sounded robotic.

"Uhh, options?" To her surprise, the screen showed a bevy of show options. Laven was amazed. She saw one show titled _49th Hunger Games Reaping_. She tapped it.

"You have chosen: _49th Hunger Games Reaping_. Enjoy the show!" The show started with the Capitol's anthem. Laven sat on her bed and wrapped a blanket around herself. She saw what looked like District One on Reaping day.

"Hello everyone! I'm Jake Overlong, your announcer and television host for the Hunger Games. Right now, we're in District One where our first tributes have been reaped!" Jake walked away from the camera. He approached a teenage girl with long, white, sparkling hair. Gems swirled around her eyes, and she wore a white dress. She was gorgeous from top to bottom. Laven felt jealously stir inside of her. "So, ma'am, what's your name?" he smiled a big smile.

"Hi, I'm Swann Roxen." She flicked her hair back over her shoulders. A boy walked up.

"I'm guessing that's the male tribute?" Jake looked over at the person who just approached.

"Yes. That's Phox Elestren. We knew each other since we were little." Laven groaned. She skipped the show forward until it showed District Two. There was a gentle knock on her door. "Who. Is. It?" No response. She knew it was Nor, because if it was Skene, he'd scream. She walked to the door, still wrapped in the blanket. She opened the door. Nor stepped in. Laven walked back to the bed and played the show. Nor sat next to her. Laven looked over at him and notice a bit of blood oozing from his hand. She paused the show. "Nor. You okay?" She frowned. Nor looked at his hand and pointed at her door, telling her that it was because of Skene. She walked into her bathroom and grabbed the roll of bandages Skene gave her and wrapped some around his hand. Nor nodded. Laven sat back down and looked at the screen on her wall. She heard Jake's voice.

"And now we're in District Two." Nor stared at Laven for a minute, but then looked back at the screen. Laven laid her head on his shoulder. She held the remote in her hand and skipped up to District Five. Nor didn't move. She heard screams from the TV and raised her head. Jake's clothes had dust on them. "District Five.. is being attacked." He wheezed. "Right after the reaping, large ships started flying in. We safely received our tributes, though: Azello Duncain and Tressa Vipointe. Right now we're loading them - and me - onto a train. I'll be dropped off in a bit and be flown over to District Six." Behind Jake, sitting in seats on the train, were the tributes. Laven stared at the male tribute. Nor poked her. Laven squirmed.

"Oh. What was I doing?" She pretended as if nothing happened. Nor pointed at the tribute, Azello, on the screen. Laven looked up at Nor. "Are you _jealous?_ " She asked. Nor immediately started blushing and rapidly shook his head. "You _are,_ aren't you?" Nor's face flushed red as he continued to shake his head. "I knooow you are, Nor." Nor covered his eyes with his hands and smiled. Laven hugged him. He closed his eyes and hugged her back, his face still red.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys...

I'm sorry I haven't written for so long. Homework and school have been taking up all my time. I still might not write in a while, though. Sorry about that. Hopefully, I'll be able to write some time this month. Thank you for all the support I have been getting.

Virtual hugs,

Viadala


End file.
